Kiss Me One More Time
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Damon and Elena. Need I say more? She still wouldn't admit she did enjoy that kiss. But deep down he knew. He knew she loved it and he knew he wanted more…


**The Vampire Diaries : "Kiss Me One More Time"**

**SUMMARY**

Damon and Elena. Need I say more? She still wouldn't admit she did enjoy that kiss. But deep down he knew. He knew she loved it and he knew he wanted more…

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link).

**Date :** April 2012

As always I own nothing…

* * *

At Damon's place…

"Shut up, Damon," Elena said.

"Why? I'm just saying the truth!"

"No, you're not! That kiss meant nothing!" she replied.

"Have it your way, but deep down you know you loved every second of it," Damon said touching her shirt.

Elena was upset. More than upset, she was mad, really mad. She wanted Damon to drop the whole thing. After all it was just a kiss. To her anyway, a simple kiss that meant nothing. But apparently it had meant a lot to him and he wouldn't give up until she admitted she loved it, too.

Elena got up and started to walk towards the door. But Damon was faster. Within half a second he was standing in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, don't touch me!" she yelled.

She punched him in the stomach with her free arm.

"Ouch, I love it when we get physical," he teased.

"You're an ass!"

"And you love it! Admit it," he said.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked.

Damon shrugged. "Well, you're at my house, aren't you? Maybe YOU shouldn't be here if YOU didn't want to be around me!"

Elena didn't reply because she knew he was right. After all she was at his place, not the other way around.

"I just came to…"

"To see me," Damon interrupted her.

"You wish! I just came here to pick a book Stefan borrowed from me."

"Now that's a lie and we both know it!" Damon replied. "Since when does Stefan borrow books from you?"

Elena sighed. Damon was getting on her nerves.

"Girls like bad boys, everybody knows that," Damon added with a smirk.

"I don't love you, never will, now let me go!"

He ignored her, grabbed her by the waist and looked her right in the eye.

"What? Are you trying to compel me now? You know it won't work, stop wasting your time and don't you touch me!" she said in an unpleasant tone.

He ignored her words and just kept staring. It made her feel uneasy. She felt like he was looking at her soul.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he touched her hair, then her face.

She was confused. Didn't he hear her? She just wanted to go.

"I can feel the way your heart beats faster when I'm near you, when I'm holding you like this, the way you breathe, how you want me," he said.

"In your dreams!" she spat.

He placed his right hand on her wrist to feel her pulse and came closer to her ear.

"Like right now, you can deny it all you want but your pulse can't lie," he whispered into her ear.

She did feel different when he was around. Especially when he was that close to her. There was just that something about him, something attractive. But she would never admit it. She didn't want to be that kind of girl.

"I know you want me," he whispered into her ear again as he held her tight and touched her skin. "Your body wants me!"

For sure she could feel that HE wanted her right now. His body couldn't lie either. She didn't know whether to feel happy, proud or disgusted. He quickly leaned forward and tried to kiss her but this time she was faster and kicked him right there where it hurts.

He winced in pain and finally let her go.

"There, it's better," she said with a smile. "Works as well as a cold shower!"

"Not cool," he complained.

She quickly ran to the door and shut it behind her. Damon sat there, miserable. He didn't get what he wanted. He didn't get her to say that she did feel something for him, even if just a little thing. Then, out of nowhere she rushed back inside. He hurriedly got up to his feet, feeling confused.

"Don't mind me, just forgot my purse," she said.

"You couldn't get away from me now could you?" he teased.

"Damon, please, don't start again," she complained.

He was standing right in front of her once again, looking at her attentively.

"I love you, Elena!"

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

"Right now you might not love me as much as I love you but I know you do feel something. That kiss the other night did mean something whether you admit it or not."

She sighed and was ready to say something but he didn't give her the time. He brushed her lips with his finger before she could say something he didn't want to hear. She did enjoy his touch. She shut her eyes and they both could hear her heart beat faster.

"You can deny it all you want but it's there," he said again.

"I love hearing and feeling your heart beat so fast right now when I'm so close to you. Your pulse is racing," he added as he placed one hand on her heart, feeling the fabric of her bra doing so.

Her mouth wanted to shout STOP but her body wouldn't let her. She enjoyed feeling his hands on her skin.

Her eyes were still shut when he leaned forward and gently kissed her. This time she didn't hit him. She savored the kiss and even kissed him back. His hands were making their way down to her butt as hers were around his neck. The kiss was getting hotter.

"Wow, don't let me interrupt you guys. And for God's sake get a room," Stefan said as he walked in.

**- THE END -**

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING :)**


End file.
